Sucked into the fandom
by RMercy
Summary: Ann-narrator- is in the middle of a time called The Missing Epidemic. No one knows what's causing it. One day, while watching Doctor Who, Ann and her friend Avery get sucked into the Fandom. (I suck at summaries don't judge me) Ann is in Rose's place and doesn't know what to do. Where is Avery? Where is her brother that vanished a couple weeks ago? also on wattpad
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Some people just vanished. You'd see them, they'd go inside their house, and just disappear.

It had been going on for a while now, and police were everywhere. Families had security systems, security cameras, the rich had guards, but still people disappeared.

It was crazy! People, left and right, you'd be texting them and suddenly- BAM! You got a message saying they had no wifi/data signal. You knew you'd never see them again. It was weird. The main people vanishing were teenagers. Usually girls. ((But not always. Not trying to be sexist/ageist here))

The police saw this pattern and watched the girls, but no one could figure it out.

Not one soul.

They started calling it the Missing Epidemic.


	2. Watching doctor who

**chapter one. **

If you're reading this, then you obviously haven't been involved in the Missing Epidemic. Or maybe you're in a parallel universe or a different dimension, so it just hasn't started happening to you yet. In that case, this is here to prepare you for what's happening here.

People had been going missing for a couple days before anybody did anything to try and stop it. Not like they could do anything, but it's nice that they actually started trying. Let's just hope that in your universe they notice sooner. Maybe more people would be saved that way. Less death. That'd be nice.

Anyway, my brother was one of the first people to vanish. We didn't notice at first, because he had a bad habit of going to friends' house and not telling us, so we thought that's what he did. We were very badly mistaken. After calling his friends and realizing he wasn't there, we called the police and reported a missing person. I remember what they said exactly.

"That's funny, we've had multiple calls like that since yesterday. More than usual," he said to me. At the time I didn't think it was all that important that there were an unusual amount of people going missing, but what can I say? I was thinking about my brother!

When I went to school the next day (it was a Monday. Ugh) it turned out my friend Avery's sister had vanished as well. So we say together and wondered where they might be, and if they were together, and why they were gone. Stuff like that. A boy in my class named Alex, who I had had a crush on, was also missing.

Not like the teachers cared much that the reason why we were passing notes under the table was because we were worried about people. We weren't just chatting about the new shoes we wanted, or anything, like we normally would be.

After a couple of days, with more people disappearing, I decided that I might as well give up on Brian (that's my brother). "He isn't coming back," I told myself. "Stop waiting." I wanted to say that to Avery, but decided that would sound mean. So I stayed silent and tried to comfort her and others whose family and friends had gone missing.

"We need something else to put our minds on," I told Avery one day. "We need to stop depressing ourselves about the missing people. You know?"

"Yeah, yeah, you're probably right,"she told me. "The police are on it, too. They'll find everyone!"

I wasn't completely sure of this, but I decided to humor her. "Yeah. So, what do you want to do?"

She was silent for a moment and then said, "My sister had been watching a tv show called Doctor Who when she was taken. She was on season 7. I saw her watching one where this guy's best friends just vanished out of his life. Then she vanished out of mine." Avery's lips trembled as she began to cry.

"That's fine with me," I said. "My brother had been watching it, too, though I don't think he got all the way to season 7."

So we made some popcorn and grabbed some soda and then crashed on the couch in front of Netflix. "Here it is."

A few hours and bowls of popcorn later, we were on season 2. On the first episode, where the Doctor had regenerated and Rose didn't believe that it was him. This episode kind of bored me, it wasn't anywhere near as exciting as the finale of season 1. I went to get my iPhone and went to my tumblr app. Just for the heck of it I looked up the tag 'Doctor Who.' It's crazy the stuff you could find on tumblr. I was looking at stuff that was just plain weird.

"It doesn't matter that he has a new hand!" Avery was shouting at the TV set. I looked up from my iPhone. The episode was almost over and Rose was looking at the ash/snow stuff. "It doesn't matter rather he's got a new face, Rose! Just get back on that TARDIS!"

It was silly, how all night long we watched Doctor Who, and cried, and shouted, and had waaay too many feels. We just finished season 2 and were crying out hearts out about Doomsday, and I said, "Maybe that's enough for tonight." I didn't really want to stop, but part of me was like, 'dude, go to sleep.' Part of me was all, 'I need time to heal from this episode.' The rest of me that didn't want to keep watching was feeling guilty. 'Your brother just disappeared and all you're doing is watching television!'

So we stopped watching and she went to her house and we both went to sleep.

hey this story has more to it and is updated more often on Wattpad under the same user and story name. Check it out!


End file.
